Supergirl: Any Given Day
by McKenzie1992
Summary: My own take on Supergirl tv series My name is Kara Zor-El, 24 years ago my planet Krypton was in serious peril, my cousin Kal-El was sent to a planet called earth for his safety and protection you may know his story. The story you don't know is that I was also sent to Earth to protect him although things didn't go as my mother had planned. Unfortunately I don't own any of it :(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first Supergirl fic so please go easy on me lol based on the tv series for now I'm keeping things close to the actual series events but with my own twists and turns on how i thought they should have played out, also Kara/Lucy pairing eventually, oh how we love that word eventually lol feel free to share your opinions :) thank you.**

 **Any Given Day : Chapter 1**

My name is Kara Zor-El, 24 years ago my planet Krypton was in serious peril, my cousin Ka-El was sent to a planet called earth for his safety and protection you may know his story. The story you don't know is that I was also sent to Earth to protect him although things didn't go as my mother had planned.

While Ka-El's pod made it out safely and on course to Earth, my pod was knocked of course by a shockwave caused by Kryptons destruction and my pod was sent spiralling into the phantom zone; a region in space where time doesn't pass, until somehow 24 years later I made it here to Earth, when I arrived I was still a thirteen year old girl and in that time my cousin Ka-El had grown up to be your hero, you call him Superman, he brought me to my adoptive family the Danvers; scientists that once helped him understand his abilities, he wanted me to have the same safe human type childhood he did.

The Danvers already have a daughter Alex and we both had one thing in common we both knew that nothing was going to be the same again and as for my cousin well he didn't need my protection, which gave me no purpose in being on this planet except now I'm here I might as well try and fit in after all Earth didn't need another hero.

After the Danvers took me in 11 years ago I didn't think anything would be okay again, I felt so alone although Ka-El visited me regularly that was a comfort but for me I had just lost everything I known my mother, my father, my entire planet but as time went on things got better, after a while Alex learned to except me and for her it must have been pretty strange being an only child having everything, to learning to share. Especially to share her parents time and to top it off I had all these amazing abilities I sometimes think she was just a little jealous. Even though the road was long and pretty bumpy we got through it in the end and pretty well I might add, we're so close now.

Now 11 years later I work at CatCo world wide media for the most powerful woman in national city, Miss Cat Grant herself as her personal assistant.

"Kiera… KIERA…. If I have to call your name a third time, you will be spending the rest of your days at Cat Co interviewing my new potential assistants …. KI…"

" Im Here… Miss Grant I'm here." I skidded into miss grants office as she looked at me expectantly and I looked down at my note pad in my hands trying to get my breath back as I answered her silent question.

"Your 1 o'clock meeting Mr Thomas has cancelled, something to do with family crisis and the fashion editor is having a slight melt down with his department. He asked if he can have a few extra hours, they're under a lot of pressure. Also James has finished editing the layouts you asked him for yesterday" I let out a breath as I handed her the folder James gave me on my way in as she looked straight through me shaking her head slightly.

"Well, Mr Thomas knows not to keep me waiting for his sake I hope it's a very big family crisis…" Miss Grant said as she opened the folder I passed her "Oh and you can tell the fashion department that their deadline has been moved up one hour I want it ready by 5pm today. Now he will know what pressure feels like and send down Tina"

"Tina? We don't have a Tina, Miss Grant." I turned to look out over the office turning back confused

"Yes we do Kiera she's right there next to Winnie and tell James these will do fine some of his best work I've seen" I laughed a little as I shook my head.

"Something funny Kiera?" I stood up a little straight as I shook my head a little.

"No Miss Grant, thats Michelle and his name is Winn not Winnie." I laughed a little more saying it my self I couldn't wait to tell him this one, Miss grant just stared at me, not looking very pleased but I could see a hint of a smile as she waved me off. As I left her office I went straight to Michelle and sent her down to fashion as I turned to Winn I just burst out laughing and walked back to my desk.

The work day was just a bout to come to end before Winn came bolting off the elevator switching on the tv's as Cat came out of her office to see what was going on.

"Have you not heard, it's all over the news" he shouted as we all looked up to the screens to see a news presenter giving a report…

"If your just joining us national city airlines flight 237 bound for Geneva is experiencing some loss of altitude, the pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure" my heart had dropped into my stomach the moment he said Geneva

"Did he say Geneva" before I even finished the sentence I was already in the elevator heading down. As I made it out of the doors everyone was looking up to the sky you could see the plane coming down with flames coming from the engines.

I ran into the nearest ally as I tried to take flight, I took off with all my might as I jumped once but nothing, I kept running as I jumped again getting a little higher this time inwardly chastising my self 'come on kara' as I took one more leap that was all I needed to propel my self into the air to go after the plane that my sister was on, i'd be damned if I let this happen although I know I will get a bollocking after I save her.

Chasing down the plane as one of the engines snapped off straight into my flight path as it exploded around me I kept going grabbing on to the planes wing using my strength to try slow the plane do something but nothing was working I let go, flying underneath the plane pushing up wards taking all the weight of the plane onto my shoulders trying to get the plane to level off, as I look in front of me.

I see the bridge directly a head I put more force in to the plane, I feel the metal crumple in my hands as I turn the plane to navigate it through the bridge supports and safely over the cars but the edge of the wing drags through the road setting off loads of little sparks as it scrapes across, this hero thing isn't easy, once I'm through the bridge I ease the plane down into the water.

Grabbing back onto the wing to pull my self out the water a spotlight comes over me as I look up to see news crew helicopter I took off back into the air.

I got back to my apartment to await Alex and her lecture that was coming, a few hours later after me being splashed all over the news and that bitch of a presenter dubbing me a guardian angel or Human wrecking ball, she should try carrying a plane on her shoulders saving people for the first time without messing anything up.

I hear my front door slam as Alex walks in and she's fuming she has those crazy eyes that she used to get if I stole her favourite sweater when we were younger.

"What were you thinking" she shouts as she walks passed me shaking her head.

"Alex, I know but you were in danger and all those other people" I tried to reason as she points to the tele I knew she wasn't going to see this my way "It has been so long Alex I almost forgot how to fly but tonight felt good it felt natural Alex and I'm not sorry that you and all those other people are safe" I argued trying to get her to see my point of view.

"You exposed yourself Kara do you know what this means…. to the world, Your out there now Kara everyone will know about you and you can't take that back Kara" she sighs getting frustrated with me.

"Erm a thank you would be nice and maybe i don't want to take it back, whats the point in having these powers if I cant use them… I finally got that chance Alex…You and all those people on that plane would have died tonight Alex and more people if the plane had crashed into the bridge" I throw my arms up in the air as I start to get upset with her she could have died.

"I didn't travel 2000 light years just to be an assistant" I try again lowering my voice as she shakes her head at me

"What if people figure this out Kara who you are, what you are… this isn't safe Kara, this isn't a game you can just restart if you make a mistake, I don't want you doing anything like that ever again!" I look at her with disbelief I'm too tired to argue with her.

"I think you should go Alex, I'm tired" without saying a word she just turns and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys sorry its taken a while, literally had no idea what to write... had this amazing idea and then everyday life got in the way, i will try to update more often. so comments are welcome let me know what you think :) This will be a Kara/Lucy end game it will just take a bit to get into it as i want to put my take on the show so bare with me :)**

The next day at Cat Co was manic all hands on deck, Miss Grant wanted to know who she was, what she was, how she got here. She just wanted to know everything about me, for once people are actually interested in me, well not me but she is me so that still counts right? After Alex's "lecture" last night, I took what she said on board very seriously and it made me realise that maybe nobody has to find out, I can do both… right? After all I'm just Kara Danvers…

"Kiera my office now" Miss Grant summons me, pulling me from my train of thought.

"What can I do for you Miss Grant" I offer walking into her office securing my glasses on my face to think this is the only thing thats hiding my identity, she's looking at me curiously before asking me to round everyone up for a meeting in 5 minutes, she waves me off as I walk out to go track down everyone on the list.

"Okay people I want to know who she is, what she is, where she came from, this is the most incredible event in the history of national city and we still have no exclusive… " Miss grant pauses looking around the room for answers as few voice their opinions they might have well just stayed quiet, keeping my self quiet to the insults i was hearing was a little harder.

"Whats the best sighting we have of her… " Miss grant asks

"We don't have much to go on the image we're working off is low res…" while another pipes in about my height and another with the colour of my hair, I clearly do not have black hair!

"Maybe her hair is just dirty from the soot of the plane engines?" James offers Miss grants nods her head in exception of all the answers turning to James

"James, do you think theres any connection between this hero and your friend…"

"To the big man… well I dunno he's never mentioned anything, as far as we know he's the last of his kind… but if she's anything like him then, that makes her a hero, saving people is what they were born to do… she'll be back, sooner or later." James says waiting to see if it was the right thing to say…

"Thats a very well made point Mr Olsen, This girl is going to take the world by storm we are going to feature her online and in the papers but we need everything we can get on her, we need exclusives people, we need images, we need video, so go, go get me what we need people we have a deadline to make… oh and Kiera" Miss grant pauses as she walks back around her desk as everyone files out of her office " Go get me my lunch" Miss grant orders and I just nod, everything was getting exciting and everything is just buzzing right now and I need to tell someone as I walk out the office I spot my best friend Winn, as James walks past me i could hear him talking

"Its funny, thats the first thing he did… saving a plane" I pick up my speed towards Winn telling him to meet me on the roof

"Kara, i dont really like being this high up so can you please make this quick" he says nervously looking around looking like he was trying to balance him self as we stood on the helipad,

"Okay Winn, I want to tell you something that only 3 other people in my life know and its big and i know i can trust you right ?" I pause waiting for him to confirm

"Yeah of course you know you can whats up"

"It's just i really want someone to be excited for me, like I am…. Erm I dunno how to say this or show you … " I pause getting frustrated with my self turning to look out over the city before turning back to him "Theres something about me… that most people can't do I've run from it for most of my life keeping it a secret…. But last night I embraced who I am and I really don't want to stop.." as i look at Winn its like lightbulb just went off in his head and he lets out a breath

"Oh my god you're a lesbian, ahh Kara this is great news thats why you're not into me…." I stopped him right there as this was going off track thats for another conversation so I shook my head at him holding his shoulders "Im her" I say as he just looks confused as he tilts his head waiting for me to continue "Im her Winn the woman that saved the plane" I get out and it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders I laugh nervously as he does to and I just stare at him he doesn't believe me.

"Ahaha… yeah… righhhtttttt….okay then." he says as he starts to turn round but I start walking to the edge looking back at him

"Hey, Kara…" I just stare back at him "Kara… what are you doing" I stop at the edge turning to face him as he reaches out his arm looking scared,

"Kara get away from the edge your gonna get hurt" I spread out my arms smiling at him as I let my self fall back hearing him scream my name as I fly right back over him as he looks at me in disbelief "You… You're…her" he says shocked at what he just witnessed.

" I told you" I said coming back down to stand in front of him crossing my arms over my chest I reached my hand out underneath his chin and pushed it up wards as he looked around he spun around trying to figure out what just happened as I laughed at him he was speechless.

I pulled him back towards the building and told him to come over to mine later and that I would explain everything but for now it felt good knowing I had someone other than Alex that I could talk too.

As the day went on it seemed to drag seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like days and well you get the gist. Ms Grant had everyone doing back flips for her to make this dead line she wanted the first to have that exclusive with super girl, the first to run the top stories as they came in, and boy if she didn't get that then everyone had to duck for cover or hide from her wrath.

I was just putting on my coat about to walk into the elevator, when I heard Miss Grant call me, the people that were still trying to scurry out of the office with hopes off actually being able to go home on time were moving as if the building was on fire, the sympathetic looks that i was receiving just seemed to make my day feel that little bit longer i was so close to making my escape. I actually chastised my self for being the hero, after all i had no one to blame but myself for sending Miss Grant into this demonic slave running woman that she has been today. "Yes, Miss Grant" i said but it came out more of a sigh.

I walked into Miss Grants office to find her watching me, just sat at her desk holding her glasses to her mouth chewing the end of the arm as she just stared at me her eyes squinting every now and again, behind her on the screens was all the different angles they had of me on so many different layouts for the head line " Supergirl" one read, "new alien on the block" "Rivalry for superman?" I looked at the screens quizzically tilting my head looking at myself in a different light than I had seen before

"Kiera" Miss Grant said as she stood from behind her desk finally breaking this awkward silence.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" i stood a little straighter as it felt as if i had been put underneath a spotlight i readjusted my glasses securing them to my face, as miss grant turned to her screens then looked back at me as she went to say something but stopped as she put her glasses down on her desk as she picked up her jacket putting it on she picked up her hand bag and walked passed me, she stopped just as she was about to pass me, giving the screens one last look , "Rather odd isn't it" was all she said as she walked out of her office leaving me dumbfounded at the whole scenario that just played out as my eyes grew a little wider, she couldn't know right, pfft no theres no way, i looked back to the screens my self as i walked to her desk to see a piece of paper with bullet points titled "Supergirl" but thats not what caught my eye on a little post it note attached to the piece of paper was my name circled with a question mark against it. Could she really think… no I rushed out of the office hoping to see miss grant, but I saw her smiling at me just as the elevator doors closed…

When i got home that night, I found Winn waiting outside my door, we stayed up all night as i explained everything about me and what i went through how i ended up here, how i was the one that was meant to protect superman not the other way round, and what happened with Miss Grant before i left, he assured me she couldn't know because he would have seen it swell which he had a point… it just felt good to be able to get this off of my chest and just as my luck would have it Alex walked in to apologise about her rant last night but looked even more pissed as she overheard me telling Winn everything.

"Kara, did you not listen to a word i said last night" i saw Winn flinch from her tone as he stood up

"I think that i'll leave you two to it" he turned to my sister as serious as he could without looking like he would pee his pants and run out crying like a little girl that had her cookies stolen.

"Im not going to tell anyone about this you have my word, Kara is my best friend practically my only friend since kindergarten so I wouldn't sell her under the bus for anything, she's like family to me now more than ever i'd do anything to protect her" he said looking back to me giving me a small smile as I looked at Alex she had visibly softened at his words I guess she's just scared.

"Okay" Alex conceded

"ookkay?…" i asked just checking that were all on the same page she looked at me bowing her head a little as she started to play with her hands, "yes i said okay, I just got scared Kara, I promised mum that i would protect you and now everything is out in the open, you still need to be really careful with everything, you cant just take off in the middle of the street to save a kitten or something… you still need to be Kara Danvers… Okay, Promise me?" i guess she's got a point,

"I wont, you have my word Alex, I will be careful I promise, come on I'm indestructible" at that i heard Winn sound something like an eke but ignored his girly antics and carried on "And just to be clear what if the kitten is really cute and the tree is really hi….. okay thats a no" i stopped what i was saying as Alex started to scowl at me i just took what little leeway she gave me and ran with it, she brought me into a hug as we heard a massive shriek from Winn"

THIS is going to be so COOL !" he exclaimed as we both just stared at him, he stopped dead in his tracks looking at us if we just grew two heads each "Why aren't you excited, My best friend is going to be a superhero… do you know how much i dreamed of that when i was a kid!" he jumped up and down and clapped his hands together like a little excitable sea lion, as we both turned our backs on him and walked to the kitchen… "oohhh … ooohhh what about names" he shrieked he started to list off names quicker than a person that commentates a horse race.

while he was listing off names we tuned out as the phone rang i answered it as a voice almost took my ear off i just looked at Alex as her face paled "Hi Mom... no i haven't... no mom i haven't seen her since last nig... yes mom she was here last night... she's oka...im okay too, please don't be too mad at Alex she couldn't stop what was going to happen... i know mom i will let here know you called... yeah i love you too bye..." i blew out a breath i didn't even know i was holding.

I put the phone down and turned to Alex she looked so nervous "mom said she's tried ringing you all day she saw what happened on the news... she just wants to know if we're okay" i said gently as she shook her head with a little laugh "No.. no, no Kara she wants to know your okay and why I" she poked her self in the chest for the emphasis on the I "let this happen" she finished running her hand through her hair looking a little stressed.

"So which one did you like" Winn said a little out of breath, we both looked at him questioningly as he started to list off some of the names he came up with again...

"unfortunately, Winn that has already been decided" i said as his face just dropped the excitement gone, i felt a little bad but he will get over it eventually he started to mumble under his breath "whats better that Supersteel anyway…is it a bird, a plane no its supersteel" he mumbled as he trudged over to the sofa heaving his arms across his chest like a two year old being told no to a cookie or that toy they really need to have but wont play with.

"it has?" Alex asked quizzically.

"Yeah… Miss Grant chose it earlier, she's running with it on tomorrows headline…. Supergirl" i looked over to Winn to see him huff and mutter something under his breath 'supergirl, please what happens when you're no longer a girl… unbelievable some people have no brains' i shook my head at his antics and turned back to Alex, as she sat there contemplating it for a minute.

She seemed to like it she nodded her head in approval saying it over and over again now it just sounded weird, as the night went on Winn eventually warmed up to the idea of the name and stopped mopping as we put our brains together to figure out how i could do this and still be me and have my life as Kara Danvers…


End file.
